Tischgespräche
by KitKat2006
Summary: ONESHOT! Alles beginnt im Zaubereigeschichteunterricht des 7. Jahrgangs. Ein uns allen gekannter Quidditchkäpt'n liest aus Langeweile, was alles auf seinem Tisch gekritzelt wurde und deckt dabei nach und nach Unglaubliches auf. Sequel ist online.


**Disclaimer:** Nichts mir, alles JKR. Kapito?

**A/N:** Ganz ehrlich! Ich wollte heute an einer meiner Stories arbeiten. Ich hatte sie alle geöffnet. Sowohl die zwei aktuellen, als auch die zwei, die in Vorbereitung sind. Aber dann schoß mir plötzlich dies hier durch den Kopf und ehe ich es recht wußte, hatte ich einen lustigen, kleinen One-Shot fertig. Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch.

**Widmung:** Für Gina. Ich hoffe, es bringt dich auf andere Gedanken, auch wenn du es vielleicht erst in ein paar Tagen lesen wirst. Hab dich lieb, Süße!!!

* * *

**O.W. ist ein Tyrann!!!**

Oliver stutzte, als er diese Worte las, die da auf seinem Tisch im Zaubereigeschichteklassenraum standen.

Wer zur Hölle war O.W.?

Er selber konnte es wohl kaum sein, da er ja wohl kein Tyrann war.

Aber wen gab es sonst noch mit diesen Initialen in Hogwarts?

Bei der Menge an Schülern gab es da durchaus einige, die dieselben Initialen hatten wie er, allerdings fiel ihm auf Anhieb keiner ein.

Aber das ließ sich ja rausbekommen.

Entschlossen setzte er seine Schreibfeder an und schrieb darunter.

Wer soll denn diese/r O.W. sein?

Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk und griff dann zu einem Pergament und machte sich daran, den Spielzug aufzuzeichnen, von dem er letzte Nacht geträumt hatte.

Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er den heute Abend seinem Team nicht verständlich machen könnte.

Schließlich war dieser Spielzug brillant.

Vom Unterricht bekam er so nicht viel mit, aber das war ihm auch herzlich gleichgültig.

Das, was Professor Binns da vorne vor sich hin schwaffelte, konnte man sich aus jedem einigermaßen guten Geschichtslexikon herausschreiben.

* * *

Drei Tage später saß Oliver erneut in Zaubereigeschichte.

Diesmal allerdings war er nicht überrascht, sondern eher leicht schlecht gelaunt, denn auf seine Frage hatte er gleich drei neue Antworten bekommen.

Die dritte war der Grund, warum er nur leicht schlecht gelaunt war und nicht vollkommen.

**OLIVER WOOD!!!**

_Ha, endlich mal jemand der die Wahrheit sagt._

Also, ich finde ihn ganz süß!

Er sollte ein Tyrann sein?

ER???

Wieso dass denn?

Und vor allem, wer hatte das geschrieben?

Und wer, bei Salazar, hatte auch noch die Frechheit besessen, dass zu bestätigen?

Spontan fiel Oliver nur eine Person ein, die ihn als Tyrann bezeichnen könnte und das war Percy.

Der hatte ihn zumindest gestern Abend im Schlafsaal einen Irren genannt, der ihm bloß mit seinem Quidditchwahn in Ruhe lassen sollte.

Quidditchwahn?

Wieso denn das?

Er hatte doch nur wissen wollen, was Percy davon hielt, die Sperrstunde für Spieler um eine Stunde nach hinten zu verlegen, um länger trainieren zu können.

OK, na gut, er hatte nach zwei Stunden gefragt, aber deshalb war er doch nicht gleich wahnsinnig, oder?

Nun ja, so betrachtet könnte Percy ihn schon einen Tyrannen nennen, aber würde er so eine Botschaft auf einen Tisch kritzeln?

NEIN!!!

Definitiv nicht, denn das war gegen die Regeln und die verteidigte Percy in seiner Eigenschaft als Schulsprecher eisern.

Aber wenn nicht Percy, wer dann?

Das mußte er rauskriegen.

Schließlich grenzte so was ja schon regelrecht an Rufmord.

Als Oliver nach der Stunde den Raum verließ, stand ein neuer Satz unter den ersten fünf.

Was hat er denn verbrochen, um so einen Titel zu verdienen?

* * *

Oliver konnte die kommende Zaubereigeschichtsstunde kaum erwarten.

Was würde heute wohl dort stehen?

Würde er erfahren, warum er ein Tyrann war?

Ihm war das, wenn er ehrlich war, immer noch ein Rätsel, auch wenn er sich seit Tagen den Kopf darüber zerbrach.

Schon auf dem ersten Blick sah er, dass der Text auf dem Tisch länger geworden war.

Neugierig las er die Antworten, die darunter standen und runzelte die Stirn.

Statt mehr zu erfahren, wußte er jetzt sogar noch weniger.

Sauerei!

**Er hält andere vom lernen ab!**

_Und vom Schlafen!!_

Letzteres verstehe ich. Er ist ja so süß!

**:-P Schließe mich der Mehrheit an!!! **

OK, wann hielt er denn jemals jemanden vom lernen ab?

Oder gar vom schlafen?

Nun ja, da war Percy, aber der schrieb erstens ja nicht auf Tischen, zweitens konnte er diese Sachen nicht geschrieben haben, weil er mit ihm im selben Jahrgang war und drittens würde er sich, auch wenn er nicht in seinem Jahrgang war, niemals an einen Tisch in der hintersten Reihe setzen.

So was war im Persyuniversum schlichtweg ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Man könnte ja ein Wort eines Lehrers überhören.

Oh Katastrophe!

Nun gut.

Er war immer noch keinen Schritt weiter.

Jetzt würde er die Sache systematisch angehen.

Tatsache war, dass da mehrere Personen schrieben und bis auf eine, alle der ersten zustimmten.

Wenn man nach den letzten Antworten ging, waren es mindestens drei, die gegen ihn waren.

Eigentlich vier, denn der, der gemeint hat, dass endlich mal jemand die Wahrheit sagt, hatte keinen dieser drei letzten Sätze geschrieben, wenn man nach den Handschriften ging.

Irgendwie war das schon komisch.

Hier schrieben insgesamt 4 Personen die keine Ahnung hatten, wer der jeweils andere war.

Aber fast alle schienen der Meinung zu sein, er wäre ein Tyrann und das brachte ihn auf die Palme.

Er war kein Tyrann.

Das wies er entschieden von sich.

Grummelnd entschloss er sich zu einem neuen Satz, um diese Phantome ein wenig mehr aus der Reserve zu locken.

Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass ihr im gleichen Haus wie er seid, denn dann würdet ihr ihn besser kennen und nicht so über ihn herziehen.

Das erste „ihr" hatte er dick unterstrichen, um deutlich zu machen, dass er sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte, dass hier mehrere Personen am Werk waren.

Hochzufrieden mit sich selbst, verließ er heute den Klassenraum und freute sich auf ein tolles Training am Abend.

Und in der nächsten Stunde würde er vielleicht die Anzahl der Verdächtigen ein wenig eingrenzen können, da diese ominösen Schreiberlinge mit ein wenig Glück ihre Häuser verrieten.

* * *

Oliver war einer der ersten im Klassenraum und erntete dadurch von Percy einen verwunderten Blick.

Allerdings hatte Percy ja keine Ahnung, dass Oliver nicht aus lauter Vorfreude auf Zaubereigeschichte so schnell an ihm vorbei in den Raum stürzte.

Nein, Oliver wollte nur wissen, ob er mit seiner Aussage das erreicht hatte, was er wollte.

Und das hatte er.

Aber das, was da stand, wollte er nicht einfach so glauben.

**Ich weiß nicht, aus welchem Haus du bist, aber ich bin aus G.**

_Dito._

_Meine Wenigkeit auch._

Ich nicht. Bin aus R.

**Schließe mich, wie immer, der Mehrheit an.**

Vier Leute aus Gryffindor und einer aus Ravenclaw?

Hieß das, dass vier Leute aus seinem eigenen Haus meinten, er wäre ein Tyrann?

Denn die Handschrift aus Ravenclaw hatte er als die erkannt, die ihn süß fand.

Aber wer waren die anderen vier?

Oliver war vollkommen fassungslos.

Personen aus seinem eigenen Haus, die ihn eigentlich am besten kennen müßten meinten, dass er ein Tyrann ist, der andere vom schlafen und lernen abhielt.

Das konnte er kaum glauben.

Wenn es jemand aus Slytherin gewesen wäre, hätte er es verstehen können, denn denen gegenüber verhielt er sich nicht immer so, wie es die Höflichkeit gebot.

**DAS** konnte man ihm aber auch kaum verübeln, wenn man bedachte, mit was die alles aufwarteten.

Außerdem sähe es dem Schlangenpack ähnlich, ihn auf diese Weise zu verleumden.

So lasen es nämlich immerhin eine ganze Menge Leute, die hier in ihrer jeweiligen Stunde saßen.

Und die erzählten das dann garantiert weiter.

So war es schließlich immer, wenn es darum ging, irgendjemanden in Hogwarts gehörig auseinander zu pflücken.

Aber Leute aus seinem eigenen Haus???

Wer, bei Salazars runzeligem Hintern, konnte das sein?

Da es vier verschiedene Handschriften waren, mußten es auch Personen aus vier verschiedenen Jahrgängen sein.

Immerhin saßen ja nicht zwei Schüler oder Schülerinnen im Unterricht auf ein und demselben Platz.

Sogar Professor Binns würde das auffallen.

Er hatte also 4 Personen aus 4 Jahrgängen davon überzeugt, dass er ein Tyrann war?

Mal davon abgesehen, dass er es natürlich _nicht_ war.

Wie?

Und vor allem WEN?

Aber so lange er auch überlegte, ihm fielen keine Namen ein.

Also schrieb er zum Schluß einen neuen Satz, um die Diskussion nicht aussterben zu lassen und vielleicht doch noch was zu erfahren..

Ich glaube eher, dass die G's in Wirklichkeit aus S sind und hier nur Ärger unter den G's provozieren wollen, denn niemand aus G würde ernsthaft behaupten, dass O. W. ein Tyrann ist!!!

* * *

In der nächsten Stunde stand ein halber Roman da.

Außerdem waren zwei neue Handschriften aufgetaucht.

Ich kann nicht für den Rest sprechen, aber ich bin definitiv eine G und würde eher nackt durch die Schule laufen, als jemals eine S zu werden. Merk dir das gefälligst, oller Quafflekopp!

Ich glaube, wenn ich nicht in G wäre, würde die halbe Welt Kopf stehen. Selbst du! Von daher hast du schon mal überhaupt keinen Grund, daran zu zweifeln.

_Bin ganz deiner Meinung. Ich bin so was von G, ich würde schon von der Haarfarbe her nicht in ein anderes Haus passen!_

_Dito. Und wer was anderes behauptet, lernt mal meinen besten Freund, den Klatscher, kennen!_

_Also, wenn ich mich als stumme Mitleserin (übrigens ebenfalls G.) auch mal zu Wort melden darf, denke ich, dass eher du aus S bist._

**_Da stimme ich, als ebenfalls stumme Mitleserin (auch G.,) zu, denn du hast uns ja noch nicht gesagt, in welchem Haus du bist._**

He, nicht aggressiv werden, Leute . Ich bin und bleibe auch weiterhin eine R. Und O.W. ist definitiv süß und bestimmt kein Tyrann!!! _Aber _er kann einen schon um den Schlaf bringen.

Jetzt wurde es Oliver zu bunt.

Wollten die ihn verarschen?

Er glaubte nie im Leben, dass da inzwischen 6 Personen aus Gryffindor drin involviert waren.

Am Ende dieser Stunde hatte er alles auf eine Karte gesetzt.

Jetzt wollte er wissen, wer da schrieb.

Also ich weiß 100-ig, dass Oliver Wood kein Tyrann ist, da ICH Oliver Wood BIN!!! Ich frage mich nur so langsam, wer ihr wirklich seid! Also beweist mir, dass in euch der Gryffindormut und nicht die Slytherinfeigheit steckt und verratet mir, wer ihr seid.

Jawohl!

So konnte er es stehen lassen.

Und wenn in der nächsten Stunde nicht mindestens 6 Namen hier standen, würde er höchstpersönlich Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum für klare Verhältnisse sorgen.

Er war KEIN Tyrann!!!

Nur bei Percy!

Und den Slytherins!

Aber die zählten ja nicht.

Also eben nur bei Percy.

Und das fiel unter "Nicht Verurteilbar"

So gesehen war er eben überhaupt kein Tyrann.

Und wenn zusätzlich noch ein 7. Name da stehen würde, wüßte er ebenfalls, welche Ravenclaw ihn denn nun süß fand.

Das war immerhin auch schon was, denn schließlich war er schon viel zu lange Single.

* * *

Als Oliver das nächste mal an seinem Tisch im Zaubereiklassenraum saß konnte er kaum glauben, was er da las.

Die Ravenclaw hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet.

Sie war wohl zu geschockt, dass er es war, der hier ebenfalls schrieb, um ihren Namen zu nennen.

Dafür aber standen 6 Namen andere da.

Und die sorgten dafür, dass dem Kapitän der Gryffindors die Kinnlade runterklappte.

**Katie**

_Fred _

_George_

**Harry**

**_Angelina_**

**_Alicia_**

* * *

**A/N: **Also ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, wie unser lieber Oliver jetzt dasitzt und die Welt nicht mehr versteht. Und wie sieht's bei euch aus? Irgendwelche tröstenden Worte für unseren Quidditch-Käpt'n? Nur zu! Der Reviewbutton beißt nicht.

Himmel!!! Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie das nächste Training abläuft.


End file.
